Going for a Walk
by Angelic Land
Summary: Syaoran and Fai seem to get caught up in just the right situation! Competition piece! (Me versus Kain Sinner). Yaoi, (Syaoran x Fai). Rated M for a reason.


(A/N): This story is for a fun little SyaoFai competition I am having with Kain Sinner. Leave us both a review, and say which story you like better! Enjoy~!

The small group of dimension travelers had just arrived in their next world. They weren't even sure what the place was called. Fai and Syaoran had decided to explore the town to do some shopping, while Kurogane, Sakura, and Mokona were settling in at the new house.

Oddly enough, Fai and Syaoran had hardly ever been alone with each other before.

"It seems like every world we visit is completely different," said Fai, as he and Syaoran continued to walk through the bustling town.

"Yeah, I know. There're never two places alike," said Syaoran, in agreement.

The both of them seemed to be walking at an odd distance apart until the smaller boy moved closer, his shoulder brushing up against Fai's. Syaoran had always had a secret crush on the wizard, but he seemed to bury his feelings by avoiding time alone with Fai.

This time, he couldn't help himself. He was trying to fight his manly urges, but Fai was just so elegant; his lengthy, slender figure was so tempting, especially how his body was accentuated with his tightly fitting clothes. His blonde hair only _added_ to his stunning looks.

Syaoran lightly grazed Fai's hand with his own, gently grasping it. Fai felt it, and turned his head curiously towards the other boy, wondering what he was doing. He noticed that Syaoran was now blushing, while looking straight ahead with intensity. He seemed a bit nervous.

"Syao?" Fai asked, casually, responding to the brunette by lacing his fingers comfortably together with Syaoran's.

Syaoran blinked twice, then looked back at the tall blonde, his cheeks growing redder.

"This feels good," said Fai, smiling. He _certainly_ didn't seem to mind, at the very least.

After continuing to walk in silence for a minute or so, Syaoran finally spoke.

"Fai, I think I like you. I _like _you," he repeated nervously.

Fai thought for a moment, leaving Syaoran in suspense, not knowing how he would react to this, or what he was going to say.

"Syao, do you want to go out to dinner instead?" Fai asked, the two of them still holding hands. "It will be fun!"

"Okay," Syaoran answered, still slightly nervous.

When they found a nice little restaurant to eat dinner at, Fai and Syaoran went in and sat down. Luckily, there weren't many people eating dinner there, so the restaurant was almost empty. Syaoran felt much more at ease, now that he was sitting down, and he and Fai weren't walking along the sidewalk out in the open. The two males were sitting next to each other in a comfortable booth, far enough away from the other customers.

Syaoran moved closer to Fai, as he pulled the wizard closer to him, and kissed him; Fai responding immediately.

"Mmm..." Fai moaned quietly, as he felt Syaoran against him.

Clearly, the blonde had been sheltering a strong attraction to the smaller brunette for quite a while.

After the two of them broke off from their kiss, they smiled at each other.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Syaoran asked, beginning to giggle.

"It doesn't matter. At least its happening _now,_" said Fai, winking.

When they were finished eating, Syaoran and Fai decided to walk back home. They managed a quick stop at a grocery store to at least try to accomplish what they were supposed to be doing.

...

"What took you so long?" Kurogane asked as Fai took off his shoes.

"We were exploring!" Fai responded in his usual upbeat tone.

"We brought back the groceries, as promised," added Syaoran.

"Perfect!" Said Sakura, chiming in.

The house that the group was staying in was quite spacious. It had several bedrooms; more than they needed, actually, so everyone was able to have a room to themselves.

When all the members of the group had retired for the night, Syaoran was still awake. He was thinking about Fai.

_I wonder if he's still awake,_ he thought, playfully.

Syaoran got out of bed and opened his bedroom door as quietly as he could, shutting it so that the knob wouldn't even make a click. He tiptoed down the hall to Fai's bedroom and opened it just a crack. He couldn't tell if Fai was asleep or not, so he opened the door a little wider, and entered the dark room, silently shutting the door behind him.

"Fai?" Syaoran whispered.

"Syao?" Fai whispered back.

Fai was laying on his bed, now sitting in an upright position.

"Hey, I just came to see you," said Syaoran, sitting on the edge of Fai's bed.

The moonlight was dimly illuminating the room through the window onto Fai and Syaoran. The smaller boy was beginning to have trouble resisting his temptations again, as Fai sat up and kissed him passionately, satisfying just _some_ of Syaoran's desires.

"Oh, Fai..."

Syaoran stripped his shirt and pants off while Fai did the same. Fai was breath taken when he saw Syaoran in his underwear. He had always dreamed of the sight, but now it was reality! Syaoran looked at Fai and couldn't believe what a nice body he had. His light skin reflected the moonlight so nicely. The two of them laid down, holding each other as closely as they could, enjoying the skin-on-skin contact.

Syaoran's erection was growing bigger, and so was Fai's. The wizard was surprised at the boy's size; his manhood was much larger than he'd imagined it. The smaller boy kissed Fai again as their groins grinded against each other through their underwear. Syaoran pulled off Fai's boxers and stroked his length. Then after licking it skillfully, he swallowed it as deep as he could to maximize Fai's pleasure.

"Syao... oh this feels so... good..." Fai moaned.

When Syaoran took his mouth off of Fai's manhood, he pulled off his own underwear as well.

Then, he had Fai lick his fingers thoroughly until they were really wet with saliva. Syaoran began to prepare Fai for what was to come, while Fai enjoyed every second of it.

"Are you ready, Fai?" The smaller male asked, completely ready, himself.

"Hell yeah!" The older male exclaimed.

With that, Syaoran slowly pushed himself into Fai, feeling the tightness surrounding his throbbing member.

"Fai... you're really tight!" Syaoran said, writhing with pleasure.

"Oh, go faster Syao!" Said Fai, just begging for more.

Syaoran began to move faster, thrusting into the older male at a quicker pace. He grabbed Fai's hardness and started pumping it with his hand, making Fai drown in feelings of ecstasy. He could feel the blonde's pre cum beginning to leak out onto his hand, so he licked it right off of his fingers, tasting a _hint_ of Fai's flavor.

As Syaoran quickened his pace, he could feel that he was getting a little closer with each thrust. He hit Fai's prostate as hard as he could, making the wizard see stars.

"Syao, I know I'm close, now! Keep hitting that spot!"

Syaoran thrusted his length into Fai faster and deeper, feeling himself getting close, too.

"Fai, I'm almost there!"

With a few more hard thrusts into the taller man's prostate, Fai couldn't hold off for a second longer.

"Ahh! Syaoran!" Fai screamed as he released his seed; the sticky, white liquid spilling all over the bed.

As Syaoran felt Fai tense up, he couldn't hold on any longer either. The pleasure that was rapidly growing inside him had just about reached its height.

"Fai! I'm gonna cum!" he yelled, releasing deep into him; filling the older male with his warm essence.

Fai could feel Syaoran's seed shoot into him in fast waves as he came down from his climax.

Both of them breathed heavily for a few minutes, coming down from their orgasm. Syaoran pulled out of Fai, his seed still practically dripping out of his tip.

"That. Was. Amazing!" panted Fai, beaming.

"I can't believe we did that; it was so fun!" said Syaoran, a bit out of breath.

"We'd better not tell the others about this. Especially Kuro-rin. He'd probably kill us; literally!" Said Fai.

"Alright, its _our _little secret," Syaoran agreed. "Only if you promise me we'll do it again," he added.

"Of course!" The wizard answered.

They both cuddled up next to each other and kissed once more before passing out soundly.

...

The next morning, Fai was the first to wake up. Syaoran was still asleep, nestled right up against his back. Fai noticed that, even though he was still asleep, Syaoran was harder than ever!

_Maybe I should do something about this,_ the wizard thought.

Fai moved further down, beginning to take the sleeping brunette's hard manhood into his mouth.

While Syaoran _was_ still sleeping, Fai moved his head strategically, and the younger teen moaned quietly in pleasure. He began to wake up, realizing that he was currently in a state of intense pleasure. It was quite a nice surprise.

"This is the best feeling I've ever woken up to, Fai," Syaoran sighed happily, as Fai continued his motions.

Before long, Syaoran released into Fai's mouth, and took a deep breath.

"How was that?" The wizard asked, playfully.

He noticed that Fai's manhood was fully erect as well, and said,

"How about I help you feel as good as you just made me feel?"

"Oh, I just wanted to do something nice for you, Syao. You shouldn't feel obliged to reciprocate."

"But I _want _to make you feel good, Fai. I really do."

Syaoran positioned his mouth around the tip of Fai's hardness, and then engulfed the rest of the wizard's length.

"Ohhh..." Fai moaned, as Syaoran continued to move, milking his lover.

"Syao..."

Now, Fai gave Syaoran his _full_ flavor, as his seed spilled into the younger male's mouth.

"Mmm, that was good," Syaoran said after swallowing Fai's semen.

The two males decided to get dressed after their little 'morning playtime,' to get ready for the day. Not realizing it, Fai had put on Syaoran's underwear by mistake, and Syaoran had put on Fai's.

"Um, I think we may have mixed something up here," Fai said, looking down at the boxers he was wearing.

"Don't worry about it. You can wear mine, if I can wear yours," the younger boy said, mischievously.

"Okay! Its a deal," the taller blonde replied, grinning.

When Fai and Syaoran came downstairs, Sakura and the others were getting ready to go out, trying to beat the early morning crowd at the market. The sun wasn't even up yet, so it was still fairly dark out.

"We'll be back later," Sakura said as she, Kurogane, and Mokona, walked out the door.

"We've got the place to ourselves, it seems," said Fai.

"Do you wanna go for a walk when it gets a little bit lighter?" Asked Syaoran.

"I'd love to," said Fai, happily. "Where do you want to go?"

"I just want to go somewhere where we can have some peace and quiet. We're always running around, visiting new places; never resting," Said Syaoran.

"Wait. Actually, I've got just the place!" Exclaimed Fai. "Lets go!"

"But its not even light out yet," Syaoran responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Thats part of the reason why we have to go _now_," the wizard said, pressingly.

In a bit of a hurry, Syaoran and Fai put on their shoes and set out into the early morning mist.

"Where are we going?" The younger boy asked, curiously.

"Its a surprise. Well, not exactly, but I just _know_ its the perfect spot for us," said the blonde wizard.

It was a foggy morning, and so far, they couldn't see much except for what was right around them.

As Fai and Syaoran approached their destination, the hazy mist was beginning to clear, and the sun was just beginning to rise. They were actually down by the water now, walking along an old wooden pier.

When the fog had completely lifted, the two males were at the end of the pier, sitting down, letting their legs dangle over the cool water. Syaoran looked out over the water, and as he intertwined hands with Fai, he said,

"Wow, this is amazing!"

The light was glistening across the water as the sun rose. It was a very rich, beautiful, clear sight to see, _especially_ with someone special.

Syaoran looked at the wizard with a hint of seriousness in his eyes.

"Fai, I think its much more than clear to me now than it was before. I said that I _like_ you, but I feel that that isn't entirely true... I _love _you," the brunette said, triumphantly, pulling Fai closer, kissing him with extreme passion.

"Syao, I love you too. I used to be afraid that you would never even come close to feeling this way towards me; thats why I never had the courage to even approach you about it. I'm so glad now," said Fai as he and Syaoran resumed their passionate kiss.

Watching the sun rise with the one he loved was one of the happiest moments Fai had ever felt. The wizard who had always hidden his feelings had now found someone who he could feel comfortable expressing himself to; someone he could trust; someone who he was in love with, and someone who loved him back. That person was Syaoran, and no one else. If the younger boy had never expressed his feelings for him, Fai would've continued to keep the love that he felt towards Syaoran, painfully locked up inside his heart.

The two males now shared an intimate bond with each other that couldn't be broken.

As they sat, enjoying the view, a light breeze was blowing, and it was truly very peaceful. It was just what the two lovers needed; some peaceful alone time together, simply enjoying each other's company.

When they got home, no one was back yet. It was just past noon.

"I wonder where the three of them went," said Fai.

"I don't know. I just hope they didn't get themselves lost or anything," said Syaoran.

"Isn't it funny picturing Kurogane having to ask someone for directions? I'd probably be scared of him, and run away screaming!" Said the blonde, jokingly.

"Yeah, that would be _hilarious!_" Syaoran chuckled.

After a few more minutes, Sakura appeared in the doorway with Mokona and Kurogane. They were back from town.

"Did you two miss us?" Mokona asked excitedly. "Guess what we brought back?"

"What is it?" asked Fai.

"Sake!" Mokona exclaimed, holding up a large bottle.

"I guess we're celebrating tonight," said Syaoran, smiling, as he looked at Fai.

"It wouldn't hurt, right? We've settled in enough, I think," said Sakura, happily.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. I guess," Kurogane grumbled.

...

Later that evening, everyone was drinking sake and having a good time. Mokona, especially.

"I've got an idea!" shouted Mokona. "Lets play truth or dare!"

The rest of the group agreed, _after having several glasses, of course,_ and thought it sounded like a good idea, so at that, the game began.

Mokona asked Syaoran first.

"_Truth_ or _dare_?"

"Hmm... Dare! Why not, eh?" Said Syaoran, not knowing what was in store for him.

"You're in for it now. Let me think of a good one..." Mokona said, deviously, thinking for a brief moment. "I dare you to kiss someone in the room. It can't be me; that wouldn't count."

"W-what?" Said Syaoran, slightly taken aback.

"You've got three choices," Mokona said, watching Syaoran glance at his friends.

Syaoran knew very well who he wanted to kiss, but he didn't know if he should go for it or not.

_Well, everyone is pretty much drunk right now, so they probably won't even remember this, anyway,_ he thought.

Syaoran then moved closer to Fai, wrapping his arms around him, then positioning himself over the wizard, as he kissed him. It wasn't just a simple kiss; Syaoran and Fai were _making out_. They were practically on the floor, and they were all over each other. It looked so real to their friends... Of course, little did they know...

After seeing that, Mokona was actually impressed.

"I think you've got us all beat, Syao," said Mokona, refilling Syaoran's glass.

"You really reacted quick to that," Kurogane said to Fai. "It _did _look real. Are you sure you two don't have a _thing_ for each other?" He asked sarcastically.

"That's a good one," said Sakura, giggling.

"Who wants another drink?" Asked the ever thirsty Mokona.

After partying for several more hours; drinking, playing games, and talking, the group of friends finally retired for bed. Mokona and Sakura were the most drunk, Kurogane not far behind, leaving Fai and Syaoran who were the least hammered out of everyone.

This time, Syaoran brought Fai into _his _room. While they were both taking off their clothes before they crashed, Syaoran realized that he and Fai were still wearing each other's underwear.

"Mmm... thanks for letting me borrow these," Fai said.

"My pleasure... and thank _you,_" said Syaoran.

They crawled into bed and embraced each other, falling asleep just like that.

...

The next morning was somewhat rough. Fai and Syaoran had vividly remembered what they had done in front of everyone. They were so relieved that no one else _seemed_ to remember what had gone on.

After breakfast, Sakura, Kurogane, and Mokona sat on the couch and watched TV. They all felt like they'd been hit by a train. While no one was paying much attention, Syaoran and Fai casually went back upstairs.

"I'm going to take a shower," said the wizard.

"Oh?" Said the younger boy, beginning to play right into Fai's plan.

"Can't I take a shower with you, Fai?"

"Of course you can, but _only_ if you promise to _really_ punish me later," he answered, seductively.

Syaoran blushed, looking down at his feet, not really knowing how to react.

"Syao? I didn't mean to upset you," said the older male.

He looked up again, beginning to smirk. "You're mine tonight, then!" The brunette said, cheerfully.

"Alright!" Said Fai, as he and Syaoran locked lips.

The shower wasn't very spacious, so when the two males stepped in, Syaoran pressed their bodies together, both of them instantly feeling really good. The steamy water helped them relax even more.

"I love you, Fai," Syaoran said, as he kissed Fai's bare chest.

"I love you, too, Syao."

They had their arms wrapped around each other, kissing; having to take breaths for air. Syaoran and Fai were both getting really hard, as they felt each other's manhood against their bodies.

"I don't know if I can _wait_ until later," said the younger male.

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing, _myself_," said Fai, as he and Syaoran got out of the shower.

They both dried off, and then began to _play_.

...

Downstairs, during a commercial, upon noticing that Syaoran and Fai weren't present, Sakura asked,

"Where are Syaoran and Fai?"

Kurogane looked her in the eye and said, "_You don't even wanna know_, _and neither do I._"

R&R :D


End file.
